Conventionally, it is common practice for a coin-operated game machine installed at play facilities such as video game arcades to record a player's game result on an external memory medium such as an IC card or magnetic card in preparation for the player's next game. The player is thus allowed to use the information recorded on the external memory medium to proceed with the game while reflecting the previous game result and hence to enjoy the game's development in a continuous manner. Additionally, a card ID (unique card number) is prerecorded electromagnetically as identification information on an external memory medium when the external memory medium is manufactured, whereby a game machine controller is enabled to identify the player. Also, the card ID is preprinted at a prescribed part of the card so that the player can identify the card visually. The player is thus able to use the card ID for performing various settings and registration for a game the player plays.
However, when card IDs are prerecorded before shipping external memory media, it not only requires some cost to record the card IDs but also requires proper management to prevent duplication of the cards. On the other hand, when external memory media are shipped without card IDs prerecorded, it is required to ensure the uniqueness of the card IDs.
Further, when a server device manages information over a network using card IDs, it is required not to stop the issuance of cards to ensure the uniqueness of card IDs even if the network temporarily malfunctions or even if the power to a game machine itself is temporarily shut off.
Further, card IDs recorded on magnetic cards can be utilized for user authentication when various services related to a game (such as an E-mail delivery service to offer a game walk-through) are provided for the purpose of attracting more players. In this case, however, each card ID tends to have many digits and hence it becomes very troublesome to input all of the digits of a card ID using a cellular phone or the like.
Conventionally, a game program installed in a game machine in a video game arcade can be played by anyone, and no special care has been taken to restrict players allowed to play a specific game program. Also, for increasing the occupancy rate and the customer attracting ability of the video game arcade, it is required to establish an environment where as many players can play games for as long as possible.